Dark Forest of Darkness
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: My life is messed up. I've lost my job, got lost in the middle of a forest, and now I have to deal with this whole vampire madness. Man, things can't be worse than this. WARNING! AU, OC centered. Dropped to T for Language.
1. Awkward Encounter

**A/N : This story is inspired by Shadow's Party Girl 96's stories, although this doesn't really look like hers.**

**I have to warn you again that this is an OC-centered story. More than that, this uses his POV.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog and Starlight (only co-own it. The real owner is Shadow's Party Girl 96). I only own Levinski, Tails' twin brother and 3 OC from UTTFX : The Awakening(Carter, Streak, and Sonorus).**

**Chapter 1 : Awkward Encounter.**

Life sucks…

That was the only thought I had in my mind after I got lost inside the forest, thanks to my broken compass. The map I had is not helping at all, because they said no one had ever gone really deep in this forest and came back to tell. That's why it was nicknamed 'Forest of No Return'.

Great, just fucking great…

I didn't know if I can survive in the forest. There were some water sources and animals though, so I didn't have to worry about them. What I was thinking right now was the predators or whatever keeping people from going out from the forest.

My name is Anatoly Levinski… Prower. I'm not really sure about the last part. I was told by my friend that my last name is actually 'Prower'. I don't really care about it though. It's not a big thing isn't it? I was raised by a human named Viktor Levinski. He had a wife named Dasha, and a son named Dimitri. They were the first people who cared about me.

I have this extremely high IQ of 300 that gained me a job in a corporation. But after some accident that led to my best friend's death, I was blamed for it and got fired. But I know that it was all planned by my rival, Petrenko.

So I left, looking for a job, didn't find any. I journeyed across the planet, and… here I am, lost in the middle of a dark forest.

Man, life can't get any worse, can it?

Wrong…

I scratched my grass green bangs as I sat by the fire pit. The night was really cold, as cold as the North Pole. Wait, I think I went too far. Anyway, I roasted the deer I just shot down with my Dragunov. That was when I heard some rustle on the bushes. I turned around, but was only greeted by silence. My instinct told me that I need to just ignore it, and leave the place immediately. But damn, my curiosity won over. I pulled out my M9 pistol and checked the bushes.

I regretted my decision soon enough. Just as when I tried to look inside the bush, a pair of scarlet eyes met mine. I stared at them for a long time, until suddenly they disappeared, "What the…?"

That was when I heard another noisy sound in front of me. I panicked and shot the source of the sound with my Dragunov.

"Ow!"

I suddenly realized that I just shot someone. I almost ran forward, when suddenly a blue blur appeared and stopped right next to the bush I just shot. It was a blue hedgehog. He pulled something from the bush, or rather someone. A yellow fox came out. His appearance really surprised me. He looked just like me, aside from the golden fur and twin tails. And his eyes… it was scarlet, just like the eyes that stared at me.

He looked alright, much to my surprise and relief. But then he looked straight at where I was hiding. I just hoped my grass green fur could cover me. Plus, this is a really dark night, although the moon shone brightly here.

Suddenly, there were 3 more blurs. Then 2 hedgehogs and a cat appeared next to the cobalt hedgehog and blonde fox. One of the hedgehogs was pink while the other was black with red streaks. The cat was purple and had red highlights. They had same thing in common: red eyes.

This started to freak me out, and I was a lot more scared when they looked at where I was hiding. No doubt they had found me. I started to run as fast as I could, hoping that the military trainings Streak, Carter and Sonorus gave me when I was young were useful in this situation.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

I yelped as my legs were pulled back. I fell down to the grass. I tried to turn around and get up, but then I was suddenly pinned down by the feline. I tried to reach for my crystal machete, but her grips were too strong. "Get off me! Get off me!" I screamed with my thick Russian accent.

"Hey, just let him go, Starlight…" I could hear a childish voice rang out behind the feline who pinned me down. The voice sounded like mine, except there was no Russian accent in it. 'Starlight' stood up, letting me go.

"Another mortal getting lost inside the forest?" the cobalt hedgehog spoke.

"Yeah, but this one's interesting." Starlight replied.

I got up, trying to process what had just going on. All 5 scarlet-eyed Mobians looked at me with unreadable expressions. I just wanted to run as far away as possible from them, but judging the last incident, I don't think it would be possible.

You can say I was crazy, but I had a feeling I was surrounded by 5 vampires.

"What do you mean interesting, Starlight?" asked the pink hedgehog.

"Well, look at him. Isn't he the cutest fox you've ever seen?" replied Starlight.

"He looks just like me…" the blonde fox spoke.

"And he sounds like you too, Tails, except there's that funny accent. What's your name, little buddy?" asked the cobalt hedgehog.

"An…Anatoly Levinski…" I almost mouthed 'P', but I quickly held it back, hoping that they wouldn't see it.

The ebony hedgehog looked at me strangely, "Anatoly Levinski… what?"

"Just Anatoly Levinski."

"There's another name. I can see you almost saying it. It goes with 'P'"

Damn, busted… "Okay, Levinski is not my last name. But that's what my friends said. They said I'm… Anatoly Levinski…P…Prower."

Silence…

Was it something I said? Damn, why did I have to tell them? I could've just hid it! "You're… you're a Prower?" asked Tails.

"Apparently… why is that?"

"My real name is Miles Prower…"

I suddenly laughed hysterically, denying the fact that he was actually serious. But they looked at me seriously. I stopped laughing and stared at the pair of red eyes of the blonde vulpine's.

"…bullshit…" I whispered, "So what are you going to do with me? I mean, I just shot one of you. Surely you're going to think of every way possible to make my death slow and painful." Okay, why did I sound like I was _**asking**_ for it?

"Hey, it was just an accident. Anatol…"

"No! Don't call me with that name! It's Levinski, just Levinski."

"Okay… Levinski. Don't judge us that way. We aren't going to harm you, even though we're… I think you might've figured of what we are, if not…" Tails opened his mouth, revealing a pair of long and sharp fangs.

"Close your mouth, you're starting to freak me out" I spoke.

"Sorry…" Tails quickly shut his mouth, "Anyway, you're really lucky you ran into us and not any other people who… well… some of us are not as what you can call… kind and self-controlling."

"Okay, okay. I get the point. So what are you going to do with me?"

"We can take you to somewhere safe and…."

"Oh no, no, no." I quickly spoke, "I'm fine here, thank you very much."

"Are you sure?" asked Starlight, "There might be some…"

"I'm sorry, but one thing you should know about me is that I can hardly trust someone. And judging what you are…"

"You're coming with us. It's dangerous out here" the ebony hedgehog stepped forward and stared at me right in the eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. And suddenly everything he said seemed to make sense. Yeah, I should…

"Stop it, Shadow. If he doesn't want to come, we don't have to force him" the cobalt hedgehog spoke to the ebony hedgehog, who turned at him. Suddenly I snapped out from the trance. The effect was still there, a little bit…

"Fine, faker. But someone needs to look after him"

"I'll do it!"

I turned to the purple feline in front of me. Her? Looking after me? "Very well, Starlight. You stay here with him" said Shadow, "Make sure they don't find him." With that, all of the vampires, with the exception of Starlight, disappeared before my eyes.

I looked at Starlight, "Do you really have to watch over me? I can take care of myself, you know…"

"Really? How come you couldn't escape from me?"

"Oh, shut up. It's already late for me. I'm off to bed" I laid myself on the grass.

"Don't you have a sleeping bag or something?"

I turned at the vampire feline, "I wish, but since I got fired, I need to spend my money as few as possible. So, I sleep in the open" I turned my back on her. But then I looked back, "Oh, and don't get any ideas. I don't want to find a bite mark on my neck when I wake up"

"You won't. Good night, grassy"

"Grassy?"

"That suites you. You seem to blend with the nature, your fur especially"

I was silent for a while, "Good night…"

**A/N : That's a wrap. There might be romance in here. But I might not be able to continue this smoothly, since I have to back go to school tomorrow. I might not be able to update for a year, so if you like this… be REALLY patient… and if you don't… well, try not to flame… We humans make mistakes. The only one who is perfect is the God Himself…**

**Special thanks to Shadow's Party Girl 96!**


	2. The Next Day

**A/N : Well, this is the continuation of DFOD (although the file goes with STHV. :p) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, except the plot, Levinski, and things I might own here...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : The Next Morning<strong>

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up. It was still dark, although not as dark as last night. So I guess it must be morning. The sky was really cloudy, but by the looks of it, there wasn't gonna be rain any time soon. I rubbed my eyes as I got up from the ground. Man, what a night! I guess Sonorus wouldn't believe it if I told him.

I looked at my surrounding for Starlight, but the vampire cat was nowhere to be seen. I knew it wasn't a dream last night. My legs still hurt, and I could tell whether I dreamed or not. I decided to just go wash my face and probably get some water supply. God knows how long I'd be stuck in there. I took my backpack and began walking out.

Soon, I arrived at a small lake. It was fresh, and seemed to be safe too. I washed my face with the water, feeling fresh as it hit my eyes. That was when a mosquito landed on my muzzle. I tried to squish it with my hand, but damn, the bug was really agile! "Okay, you wanna play hard? I'd be happy to oblige..." I pulled out my machete and swung it at the bug. The mosquito managed to evade it, and led me falling to the lake due to loss of balance.

SPLASH!

I swum back to the surface. My fur was all wet now, and so were my clothing. The mosquito landed on my muzzle, mocking at me with its buzzing. "THAT'S IT!" I pulled out my Beretta pistol and shot the bullets at the mosquito. I fired aimlessly toward the mosquito, "How do you like that, huh? How! Take this you bastard!"

And before I knew it, I aimed my pistol at... a pair of ruby red eyes, which was looking at me strangely. Starlight was in front of me, her fangs were wet of blood. I was so relieved when the gun made a click, meaning that the pistol was empty.

"Er... Starli..."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Washing my face? When a bug was bugging me?"

"Come on. Let's get back already"

"Er... I still need a breakfast to get. You don't happen to..."

"Don't worry. I just ate. If it helps, I'll get back to your camp"

* * *

><p>"You can run. But you can't hide"<p>

A frustrating hour had passed since I started fishing. The fishes weren't fooled by the bait. How do I know there were fishes? Well, let's just say I saw things in the pool that resembles fishes.

I started swinging my fishing rod, but... well, let's just say after a little incident, my neck was bleeding. I squirmed in pain as my skin was scratched deeply.

I tried again, but this time I got my rod stuck on a tree. I sighed and climbed up the tree, but only to slip down and fell rather painfully.

Okay, I lost it. I was really hungry, really tired, really wet, really dirty. I reloaded my pistol at once. "Buy on this!" I aimed my Beretta and...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Well, you know what happened...

* * *

><p>I got five fish. That cost me my fishing rod, some blood on my skin, and a clip of 15 pistol bullets. Well, at least I'm gonna have a sandwich for breakfast. Starlight looked at me with a funny look. Clearly she had heard all those gunshots, damn her sensitive ears. "Are you fishing, or having some target practice?"<p>

"Shut up"

I baked one of the fish and put it in my sandwich. "Well, at least I have... *crack* OW!" My teeth hit something hard inside the sandwich. And it wasn't bones.

It was one of the bullets I used to 'fish'. When I pulled it out from my mouth, Starlight cringed at me, "Ouch..." she muttered.

I quickly threw it away, and checked my teeth. Still intact... good. I took another bite, but this time reeeeaaallly careful. I don't want to eat lead, literally.

Suddenly I heard some rustling sound. The next thing I knew, I was pulled inside the bushes. My things were gone in a blink. I looked at Starlight, who had worried look on his eyes. Suddenly 2 figures appeared in front of us. One of them was an emerald green hedgehog while the other one was a red vixen. From the looks of them, I think they were vamps.

And... they were.

"Hmm, I could sense the scent of a mortal around here" said the hedgehog.

"Yeah. Me too, Scourge. I think he's hiding here somewhere. Let's get him before those mortal-lover comes"

"Well, I hate to say this, but I think one of them is defending our breakfast, Fiona."

I shuddered as I heard them talking. Starlight was trying to cover me, and over-protect me if I must add. Both vampires were approaching our hiding spot. '_Damn, I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead...'_

It took me a while to realize that Starlight had gone. Boy, the feline runs real fast. Just as the thought crossed my mind, the said feline appeared from the other side, as if she was really coming from that place. "What are you two geezers doing?" she asked.

"Come on, you're not fooling anyone, Starlight..." said the fox, "You're trying to keep us from our breakfast, aren't you?"

"You know, if I'm not mistaken, this is our territory." replied Starlight.

"Oh, sorry. But we don't care whose territory is this but..." I couldn't hear anymore from them, because suddenly a blur took me away from my hiding spot. It was Tails. He had me on his back as he spun his tails like a propeller and sped up in an inhuman speed.

It didn't take us long before we arrived in front of a large old mansion. I soon felt... life... pulsating from the building. Unlike the cold and bitter forest, this place had warmth and was very welcoming.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In our little house" Tails replied, getting me off his back, "You'll like it here!"

"You know, I don't think I can mix up with a huge community of vampires in the same roof..."

"Who says there will be a 'huge community of vampires'?"

I was a bit confused, but I saw no choice but to go inside when Tails opened the door. "Is Starlight going to be okay?"

"This is not the last time" Tails gave a supposedly warm smile, that only made me a bit freaked out, with his appearances, "And it sure won't be the last"

I just gave a small nod and walked inside. I was surprised to see several kids, younger than me, running around the hall, and was more surprised when I realized they were mortals. There were also older teens, a few who were a lot calmer.

"Surprised?" said Tails, "This is where we keep mortals safe from our kind, and also serves as our own home"

"This... is like a mortal compound..."

"More like a hideout. We use our powers to hide this place from outsiders, like a reversed version of what keeps mortals inside this forest."

I looked around the place. Other than the living Mobians, there were also minority of vampires. The sight of the mortals around kept them unfazed. I just figured out they were already used to it.

Suddenly the door slammed open again, and I saw Starlight entering the hall, with my things inside a bag she carried, "Well done, Tails. You saved him"

"Thank you, I haven't showed him his room, I think it will be better if you're the one to take him"

"Well, follow me, Grass" Starlight smiled at me and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I followed her to the small room. It was cozy, warm, and was a bit old-fashioned, but still beautiful. Starlight put my things on the floor and turned at me, "Do you like it?"<p>

"Yeah... It's lovely" I sat on the bed.

Starlight also sat in front of me, "Okay, the dining hall is down below. There's the signs. You can explore the mansion... Just don't wander off too far"

"Okay, got it."

"Grass? Can you do a favor to me?" She asked, "Look into my eyes"

I had a strange feeling when she asked it, but I didn't sense any bad intention, so just complied. But as soon as my sky blue eyes looked at her ruby red ones, I couldn't look away from her. Everything was blurry, but her. The more I look at her, the faster things started to leave my mind. I just sat there, my mind blank, my face had no expression. I was completely hypnotized by her eyes.

"Come... Closer..."

Normally I would've thought twice, but at the tranced state I was in, I willingly complied.

Suddenly Starlight snapped her fingers. At the same time, I was awake from the trance. "W-what happened?" I held my head, a bit tired and dizzy.

"Sorry... I was just testing your mind. Shadow said you have a grear resistance" said Starlight.

"What did you just do to me?"

"We have the ability to convince people, mostly mortals, to do our biddings. It's a useful talent, especially to cover ourselves, or to hunt. It works easy on weak-minded person, and harder on strong minded ones"

"And... you did that to test my mind strength?"

"Pretty much. Shadow found it hard to do it to you, but you just gave in easily to me. I sense almost if not at all resistance from your mind, which is quite strange..." Starlight stopped a bit, "But don't worry! I won't enslave you with it!"

"I hope... So if this is going to be my home for awhile, I'd appreciate a small tour"

"Well, let's go then! I'll show you everything!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry for the yearly delay. Ran to a bit block. I finished this chapter with our Tablet. Well, I've gotten used to this thing now! Sort of...**

**Chances are I'm going to make appearances on my new characters like... say Epps. Anyway, review please!**


End file.
